1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to recording a transport stream, and more particularly, to selectively recording a transport stream using an apparatus that records and regenerates the received transport stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently existing digital television (DTV) broadcasts include digital satellite broadcasts, terrestrial wireless digital broadcasts, and cable digital broadcasts.
Although the mediums used for broadcasting such digital broadcasts are different, video and music compression, and packet structure and transmission format are similar.
Digital broadcasting uses the Moving Picture Experts Group 2 (MPEG-2) Transport Stream (TS) standard defined by the ISO/IEC 13818-1 as a basic transmission standard.
Transport streams typically include video packets, audio packets, program specific information, and packets having various associated information. Each packet includes a header and elementary stream (ES). The ES generally includes picture-layer data includes a picture header and video data.
Accordingly, the picture-layer data can be appropriately constructed to form a single picture which corresponds to a single video frame.
The header of the video packet includes a presentation time stamp (PTS) and information such as a payload indicator which indicates the beginning of a new video frame and distinguishes video frames in the packet.
When a digital-broadcast transmitter transmits broadcast signals including video, audio and information packets in a multiplexed manner, a digital-broadcast receiver receives the broadcast signals and recovers the original video and audio signals from a desired channel to regenerate the video and corresponding audio data through a display device and a speaker.
A user can then store desired video and audio data if the digital-broadcast receiver is connected to a recording medium or if the digital-broadcast receiver is embedded in the recoding medium.
To store data, a related art recording medium generally has a PTS buffer for managing the PTS extracted from a packetized elementary stream (PES) packet and a separate buffer for storing a PTS value. Further, prior to decoding elementary stream, a method of verifying the PTS value by using the beginning of the elementary stream as a pointer is also implemented.
However, in related art methods and apparatuses for recording a transport stream, a recently-recorded portion cannot be selectively recorded in real-time, and additional processes are required to regenerate the recorded video data to prevent image interruptions.